Given the Change
by Amethyst Ichigo
Summary: With an hatred beyond anything he's ever felt Ichigo's picking up Zangetsu and fighting against old friends in a struggle to find a place where he belongs. Follow him on his journey of black blood. T for crusing.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach. Plus the idea for this story belongs to MashinKitsune.

**Please Read:** MashinKitsune wrote the original story for this ('Not Giving Up'), and I have been given permission to continue. Hope you enjoy!!!!

_**Prologue**_

Blood.

Death.

And pain.

These words so clearly described the battle between Soul Society, and their enemy Aizen. So much so that even the small town of Karakura had fallen into the battle.

People had screamed, and people had fallen, but none of those people were inhabitants of Karakura, of that Ichigo (with a bit of indirect help from Soul Society) made sure of.

The only causalities form this godforsaken war were only the soldiers (murders) of both sides trying to secure a victory that would help their leaders gain peace.

But nothing was truly gained from the battles, and sadly innocent people were being affected. Now in the modern and unbelieving living world ordinary people could see hollows because of the enormous reiatsu being felt almost daily since the winter war started.

And everyday more and more lives were lost.

It was a bloody cycle that seemed to never stop...that is until two people appeared in the mist of the bloodshed Ichigo Kurosaki and Grimmjow Jagerjaques (1).

And this is their story.

Let the riot begin...

~*~*~*~

**A/N: **Hoped you enjoyed part one, there's more to come.

**PLEASE READ & REVIEW! I'LL UPDATE FASTER IF YOU DO!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Blood Noir**

**By: Amethyst Ichigo**

**Disclaimer: I do. not. won. Bleach. PLus the idea for this story belongs to MashinKitsune.**

**PLEASE READ: HER STORY 'NOT GIVING UP' IS THE PREQUEL TO THIS!**

**_Chapter 1_**

-

Pale.

That's what Ichigo saw when he looked over the plain sands of Hueco Mundo. Nothing moved, and even the hollows had long hidden themselves in the forest that was their home.

Ichigo turned his attention away from the scenery of the hollow world, and looked over at his new band of nakama.

Grimmjow stood in his olden white clothes that used to mark him as part of Aizen's side looking bored,while next to him the talismantic twins looked stoic.

The twin both had straight black hair, and pale green eyes, that made them look very Ulquiorra-like. Neither wear masks or the shihakusho,because in fact alive.

Their names were Ame and Rae Sarashi.

Ichigo smiled at the nickname.

It was because of their powers that they and Ichigo met.

FLASHBACK

_It was night time as Ichigo continued his patrol of the living world taking note of all the guard changes, and of all the battles Soul Society and Aizen's group participated in. Before Ichigo and Grimmjow could even think of trying to defeat either they needed a good deal of information about what was going on in the war._

_So in response for the need for information, Ichigo tirelessly trained until he had master control over his reiatsu, and could very easily cloak it and go undetected, even among the captains of Soul Society itself (including the sou-taichou)._

_Though sadly Ichigo was left with one option._

_He himself would have to gather intelligence for their side._

_Thus Ichigo had (unhappily) giving himself the job of reconsoness (Grimmjow couldn't be stealthy for shit), and had been getting all the information they need._

_Ichigo blended into the shadows of Karakura skillfully, and started to watch as the battle between a couple of weaker shinigami's went up against some low level hollow._

_Ichigo mentally sighed._

_Useless._

_"COME OUT!"_

_Ichigo jumped slightly, and carefully made to look around taking care not to reveal his location._

_A few feet away some shinigami appeared to be looking for someone. One of the soul reapers was carrying a teenage girl with straight black hair._

_"COME OUT OR YOUR SISTER GETS IT!" The other shinigami said._

_Ichigo silently fumed, even from this distance Ichigo could tell the girls were human, abet with some reiatsu but still human._

_Only cowards would do something so underhanded._

_/ You kidnapped that flowered-guy in Soul Society./ Shirosaki remind Ichigo._

_Ichigo ignored him, and focused his attention on the situation before him._

_Another girl identical to the hostage came out of no where._

_"Release my sister." She said coldly._

_The soul reapers ignored her._

_"We make the demands. Come with us or we kill her." The one holding the girl said._

_He quickly unsheathed his zanpakutou and inched it close to the hostage's throat._

_"STOP!" The free girl said._

_Ichigo's eyes narrowed, and he pulled his hand down over his face,bring forth his hollow mask._

_Screw stealth, he was helping them._

_Ichigo used shindo(1) and came out of the cover of the buildings. The night was moonless, and the area dark, Ichigo used this to his advantage and tore up the two weaklings quickly, but making appear like a hollow had killed them._

_Then he carefully carried both girls and shindoed away._

_FLASHBACK END_

True to their nicknames the twins used talismans to release their reiatsu, and were quite skilled at it.

Ichigo faintly smiled at the memory, after that both girls nearly karate k.o. him (they made Tatsuki look like an amateur) until they found out he wasn't with Soul Society. It wasn't long after that they agreed to join Ichigo's side, and defeat both groups.

The last of Ichigo's nakama were Kinomi Takai, a rogue shinigami. (She choose to follow Ichigo because she was bored.)

She had short brown hair, and her zanpakutou control wind.

_FLASHBACK_

_-Dawn in a deserted part of Karakura-_

_Ichigo slashed his sword cleaning it of the blood from his enemies._

_Once again Soul Society was trying to capture him, and once again he had defeated the many shinigami officers they send after him._

_Didn't they learn that they would never capture him?_

_Ichigo had long since trained himself harshly, and still did. Now he could very easily take on the captains, and probably the Sou-taichou. His hollow was a medium level Vasto Lorde, and he continued to grow in power._

_Ichigo re-sheathed his sword._

_It was time to go home._

_" In trouble?" A voice said behind him._

_Ichigo turned to look at the newcomer._

_A girl a few inches shorter then himself sat on a piece of debri smiling at Ichigo._

_"Maybe." Ichigo answered._

_"Want company?" She asked._

_"Not if you with Soul Society or Aizen."_

_Her smiled widen._

_"Is a Rogue shinigami good enough?"_

_Ichigo surveyed her._

_"How can I be sure your not a spy?" He asked carefully. He didn't need traitors in his team, and he really didn't know if he could trust this girl._

_From what he could sense, was nothing more then an ordinary shinigami, still he couldn't be sure._

_"You can't...yet. But Ame and Rae can vouch for me."_

_"We'll see." He decided._

_FLASHBACK END_

Kinomi proved to be trustworthy as Ichigo found out she had been exiled from Soul Society because she happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time.

Though they were the only people of Ichigo's nakama, their list of allies was growing.

So far, their allies consisted of the vaizards, Nel and her brothers, Stark, Ulquiorra, and a huge group of Rencards(2),Senna (3), and a few Bountou(4).

That was something else Ichigo discovered. He discovered the Rencards.

Rencards were spirits that manage to revert back to their forms after being turned into hollows, and they like the vaizards, and bountou were outlawed because they were deemed a threat by Soul Society and-.

"Are we done yet?" Kinomi asked already bored with the sand of the hollow world.

"Kurosaki-dono, will say when." The twins answered.

Ichigo sighed. No matter how many time he had told the twin they still called him that.

"Hey, Grimmjow wanna spar?" Kinomi(5) asked the arrancar.

"Why bother? I'll kick your pansy ass...'berry'." Grimmjow said watching as Kinomi got angry.

She always hated when people called her that. She had it worst then Ichigo.

"You jerk!" She yelled bring out her zanpakutou.

"Bring Fruit Queen." Grimmjow retorted.

Ichigo sighed.

They were at it again. Couldn't they stop fighting for one hour?

The twins patted Ichigo on the back.

"ENOUGH ALREADY!" Ichigo yelled at the two.

After everything that happened to Ichigo it would seem that Kinomi and Grimmjow would do what Aizen and Soul Society couldn't...drive Ichigo crazy.

-

**_Kuroi Amaya-yay! Thanks for reviewing!_**

**_Skeleton Toes-hope you like this chapter! Thanks for reviewing!_**

**_Dark Thorned Rose- my favorite all-time reviewer! Thanks 4 review!_**

**_1) Ichigo learned shindo from Grimmjow as well as the rest of the hollow attacks._**

**_2) Rencards are my creation, so no one go stealing them. Ask! I'll lend them to you!_**

**_3) Senna alive in this fanfiction...you'll find out later how, and why!_**

**_4) All the Bountou didn't die, if you hear Kairiya's(?) little speech at the beginning he says that some did show up, and won't fight with him._**

**_5) Kinomi means berry._**

**A/N: I'M ALMOST DONE WITH THE HUGE UPDATE OF ALL MY STORIES BUT IT'LL BE AT LEAST A COUPLE OF DAYS BEFORE THIS STORY GETS UPDATED...**

**Anyhow's...**

**PLEASE READ & REVIEW! I'LL UPDATE FASTER IF YOU DO!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Blood Noir**

**By: Amethyst Ichigo**

**Disclaimer: I do. not. won. Bleach. Plus the idea for this story belongs to Mashin Kitsune.**

**PLEASE READ: HER STORY 'NOT GIVING UP' IS THE PREQUEL TO THIS!**

_**Chapter 2**_

Ichigo sighed once more. It'd seemed as thought Kinomi, and Grimmjow were never going to stop fighting. Luckily, since were both very afraid of him now (after he blow up at them, check last chapter) all he had to do was glare at them.

"Ichigo, where are we?" Kinomi asked as she looked around.

They were Karakura, that she was sure of, but where? She couldn't figure out. And another thing was that they were standing in front of the vaizard secret hide out.

"Somewhere." Ichigo said already getting tired of all the questions Kinomi kept asking him about everything.

Thankfully, the twins were about to shut up Kinomi at this point. Grimmjow meanwhile was looking at Ichigo was looking at Ichigo with a look that was akin to worry.

"Are ya sure Ichi?" He asked.

Ichigo nodded.

Even though both knew the vaizards didn't like Soul Society or Aizen, they didn't like coming and visiting them. It wasn't because there was tension between them or anything, no it was just the big headache that Hiyori and her group caused every time Ichigo and Grimmjow had come over.

"Fine." Grimmjow said just as Ame and Rea managed to knock out Kinomi.

They really need Kinomi to be loud, when they were about to get a hipping helping of loud from the vaizards.

"Let's go." Ichigo said, as he and group stepped though the barrier between them, and the vaizards.

-

Rukia sighed as she looked out another window. She was currently in her room.

The shinigami were screwed. Everyone could see that, and now that she looked back on uncovering Ichigo's secret, maybe it would have been better if they ACCEPTED Ichigo instead of trying to exile or kill him.(Read Mashin Kitsune story f you don't understand this**.)**

Heck ,why were they even fighting?

At this rate, Aizen would be the king of heaven within a couple of months.

"We screwed up." Rukia whispered as she looked out the window of her room.

-

"Hey dickhead!" Hiyori yelled not even giving Ichigo a chance to sit down. She slammed her sword in the spot Ichigo had just been standing.

Ichigo sighed, took out his zanpaktou, Zangetsu was in his sealed state.

"Getting slow midget?" Ichigo asked giving up trying to the sane one, it was just giving grief.

Hiyori hissed, and brought out her own zanpaktou.

"Bring it on 'strawberry'." She yelled again.

Ichigo growled.

Grimmjow meanwhile was catching up on all the information he and Ichigo had messed while they been in Hueco Mundo, gathering allies.

"Not too much has happened," Shinji said with his toothy smile. "Soul Reaper been attacking more recently, and Aizen's been quiet, expect for the battle here and there."

Grimmjow nodded.

Ame, and Rea had long thrown Kinomi into a corner and were chatting with Lisa, about the newest of anime, and manga.

Then it happened.

BANG!

Everyone in the warehouse looked up at the noise.

"What the hell was that?" Ichigo ,and Hiyori said in unison. The rest couldn't agree more.

What was going on?

-

Shinigami searched outside.

"Spend out and find Kurosaki Ichigo!" The commanding officer said sending groups of lower shinigami out to look for the rogue(or rather exiled) shinigami called Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Hai," The other shinigami said.

-

**A/n: Sorry this chapters so short, but I really couldn't figure out how I was going to write it. I had way too many writer's blocks on it, and have just decided to pick out this short chapter for now! But do not fear! My next chapter shall be longer!**

**READ & REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Blood Noir**

**By: Amethyst Ichigo**

**Disclaimer: I do. not. won. Bleach. Plus the idea for this story belongs to Mashin Kitsune.**

**PLEASE READ: HER STORY 'NOT GIVING UP' IS THE PREQUEL TO THIS!**

**Chapter 3**

_**Last Time**_

Shinigami searched outside, and around the area they had sensed the reiatsu.

"Spend out and find Kurosaki Ichigo!" The commanding officer said sending groups of lower shinigami out to look for the rogue(or rather exiled) shinigami called Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Hai," The other shinigami said not knowing that as they followed the orders of their commander, that it was an unauthorized search for the rogue shinigami…

Some things just don't click with underlings.

_**-**_

Ichigo and company looked up at the sudden noise, and like the flu an insane smile appeared on the faces of every single person there. (Kinomi had woken up at the loud noise.)

"I didn't know you were expecting guests." Kinomi said fingering her kodachi zanpaktou. She looked ready for the fight, and seem to lust for the blood that was likely to spilled.

Shinji turned to her.

"I wasn't expecting any guest…" He mutter in a tone _way_ too reminiscent of a certain shop keeper. His sentence made some the group later wonder if perhaps the blond had spend too much time around Urahara…

Rae and Ame looked at the speeding Shinigami coming towards them, and made an suggestion, though in hindsight it was actually a given that they would all fight.

"May we show-."

"Them the door?" Rae and Ame asked curiously though their tone was unsurprising neutral.

Hiyori huffed as if insulted by their question.

"Like Hell you need to ask. Let's go dick heads." She ordered jumping up, and engaging the baka shinigami.

Those words were a clear testament to what was going to happen, and sadly no one listened to the blunt warning…

….

Cries of pain came from the same warehouse a few minutes later, and people with high spiritual awareness (like Chad, Orihime, and Uryuu) were wondering where they were coming from. They couldn't find anything…

-

Aizen grinned heartily, as he put together a master plan to destroy Soul Society, but beyond anything, there would bloodshed for years to come. The stupid shinigami were stupidly playing right into his hand with the exile of Kurosaki Ichigo, even more with the vaizards of enemies. It was only a matter of time before Soul Society would be crushed by itself.

This was something everyone knew.

"Are the preparations complete?" Aizen asked knowing that as he did maybe only three people would be able to tell it was a fake smile, and not a genuine one.

"Hai, Aizen-sama." Ulquiorra said bowing, the emotionless espada was the same as always, though strangely there was an underlying calm that hadn't been there before.

Perhaps, it had something to do with Grimmjow's betrayal?

For once Aizen really didn't know, and honesty didn't care. He concreted on the matter at hand.

"Excellent." He said coming back to reality.

The smile on his widen. His plans were falling together. Much like Sereitei was falling apart…

-

Kon didn't know what to make of the atmosphere at the Kurosaki family dinner that night. For some reason everything seem strained, like each member had other things on their minds, but were putting up a very poor effort as if to seem like everything was normal.

"So my lovely daughters how was school?" Isshin asked. He didn't even attempt to attack Ichigo strangely enough, but no one was thinking clearly to notice that fact.

"Same old." Karin said taking a bite of her food.

"Nothing to report." Yuzu said without her usual luster.

Kon looked at all of them (though was very cautious when he looked at Yuzu).

**(Kon's POV)**

I looked at Ichigo's family with curious looks, something was up…but what? I could easily tell because not once did Ichigo's dad try to attack me, and he usually does that so that Yuzu and Karin, didn't figure out I wasn't Ichigo. That was another hint neither of Ichigo's sister noticed that fact either.

Was I messing something?

The table quieted again.

The silence felt strange to my ears after the usually noise I had gotten used to at the Kurosaki household.

Maybe I got thrown around in my plush form too many times, because I could actually hear the air conditioner. Seriously.

Were was that Ichigo when you needed him?

I was beyond confused on what was going on with this family, and I didn't have any idea how it fix it.

I sighed, this was as bad as the time when I had to beg Rukia-neechan to save that jerk Ichigo.

I ate my food in peace and continued to try to figure out what to with this family...well that's not completely true. I spent exactly five minutes going over the problem before I turned my mind over to more important matters...like how to get a goddess to hug me.

**(End of Kon's POV)**

-

Ichigo slashed his sword though the air to rid Zangetsu of the blood.

"Idiots." He muttered vaguely wondering as he did, if he would forever have to run from Soul Society.

"Assholes. "Grimmjow said kicking a dirt pile on the ground. "Stupid shinigami can't even put up a decent fight."

"I agree," Kinomi said. "You'd think we'd rate high enough on the danger scale to at least a fuku-taichou." She licked her lips wiping blood off.

"They stand in war-"

"-and we do not. As such-."

"- they can't waste much on us." The twins said while picking one of Lisa's books, and reading.

"They're right." Lisa said looking at Grimmjow and Kinomi.

Grimmjow rolled his eyes.

"When aren't they?" Kinomi asked.

No one had an answer.

-

**A/n: I hope this chapter was longer for you Blood Noir fans, certainly felt long to me. Sorry about the slow updates, but I'm in school now, and thinking back maybe I shouldn't have posted so many stories…**

**Oh well..**

**READ & REVIEW! I UPDATE FAST IF YOU DO!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Dear Readers and Polite Reviewers ignore the following (or read and glare at the offender), okay**_ merchantofam, **_its one thing to give an author reviewers, but when you start making remarks like_** (quote) Your grammar if horribly inadequate... Unless of course you are going for quantity rather than quality**...**(unquote)**._ HELLO! I told my readers before that my grammar is crap, so I know that. But that does not give you the right to say that. Reviews are to tell authors about mistakes, and say whether they want a story to continue. Its rude to me and other readers when you said things like that. And frankly if my grammar bothers you SO much they don't read. No one's forcing you._**

**_Anyhow, I think I'd like a beta reader if anyone up to it, but I have to warn you that first chapters are crap and need a lot of work. Now then onto the story... _**

**Blood Noir**

**By: Amethyst Ichigo**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Plus the idea for this story belongs to Mashin Kitsune. Only parts of the plot are mine, and the original characters…**

**PLEASE READ: HER STORY 'NOT GIVING UP' IS THE PREQUEL TO THIS!**

**Chapter 4**

_**Last Time**_

_Ichigo slashed his sword though the air to rid Zangetsu of the blood. The blood landed in a spatter on the dirt floor._

"_Idiots." He muttered vaguely wondering as he did, if he would forever have to run from Soul Society._

"_Assholes. "Grimmjow said kicking a dirt pile on the ground. "Stupid shinigami can't even put up a decent fight."_

"_I agree," Kinomi said. "You'd think we'd rate high enough on the danger scale to at least a fuku-taichou." She licked her lips wiping blood off. Even as the battle were over blood lust remained in her eyes, held back barely in the face of her friends._

"_They stand in war-"The twins started in._

"_-and we do not. As such-." They traded off casually, preferring not to say more they felt like._

"_- they can't waste much on us." The twins said while picking one of Lisa's books, and reading. Their boredom was taken away from the conversation and directed fully and their favorite pastime, reading yaoi. _

"_They're right." Lisa said looking at Grimmjow and Kinomi. She appeared to be observing them._

_Grimmjow rolled his eye, and muttered a few choice words under his breath. Ichigo glared at him, get complete silence in the cuss words department._

"_When aren't they?" Kinomi asked rhetorically. She was leaning on her right hand in a matter (creepily) similar to the thinker…though in a stupid kind of light. _

_No one had an answer._

_-_

**In Soul Society captain's meeting room…**

Yamamoto sou-taichou sighed deeply as the reports from the latest mission came in. In short, the mission was an absolute disaster. Kurosaki Ichigo still remained alive, and to worsen matters, the ex-substitute shinigami managed (at least he guessed) to rally the other vaizards against Soul Society.

Overall, it was a very bad situation.

"Yamamoto sou-taichou?" The captain commander looked up with the intensity of a war veteran. He didn't say anything, but it was obvious he was curious to the question.

It was a messenger from the second division that was trying to get his attention.

"The last known location of the vaizards has been evacuated. None of the outlaws remain; they appeared to have…vanished. We have scouts searching, but nothing has turned up. Captain Soifon fears that they have escaped to Hueco Mundo. What are your orders?"

Yamamoto quietly sighed. It'd seem the situation has become deadly in its danger…

"Report back to Seireitei with our fallen, and send out the hell butterflies. All captains assemble immediately." The sou-taichou slammed his staff.

"Hai." The messenger said shunpo-ing off.

Silence returned to the meeting hall…would Soul Society turn out the same?

-

**New Hide Out…**

Ichigo gritted his teeth, as the wind of Hueco Mundo blew more sand into his face. Oh, how Ichigo hated the sand powder, but he pushed away his hatred for the small stones. Right now they needed to travel to forest surround Los Noches (1) before Yama-jii sent any 'visitors' after the crew.

"Are we almost there?" Kinomi asked for the zenith time. A large angry mark appeared over Hiyori's and Lisa's head. It was easy to tell that they were greatly aggravated by the berry named girl.

"No, the hell we are _not_." Hiyori grounded out.

"Are we there now?"

Lisa let out an annoyed growl and tried to charge the aggravating chit. The keyword being 'tried' as Love held her back, and the twins knocking Kinomi out as to avoid further…problems…

Shinji breathed in deeply. "Finally some peace and quiet."

Ichigo rubbed his forehead. He had a headache, and Kinomi's stupid comments had been making it worst.

"Something wrong shinigami?" Grimmjow said casually.

Ichigo sighed. "You called me by my name earlier, why am I back to shinigami?"

Grimmjow shrugged.

"And technically I'm not even a shinigami, I'm a vaizard." Something was off with how Ichigo said this, and everyone conscious glanced at the two. Shinji barely noticed they'd stopped running as the conversation continued.

"No you're not a vaizard." Ichigo blinked and turned to the speaker. It was Hiyori surprising that said this. "You're part of our family dickhead. And don't you forget it!" She hissed.

Ichigo smiled and the group moved again.

They had family, and they going to protect each other…it's was silent promise they shared.

-

"The scouts of lost sign of the vaizards and Kurosaki Ichigo." Ulquiorra informed Aizen blankly. "Stark and his fraccion (2) are searching but so far their efforts have proven uselessly."

Aizen frowned slightly for a second before returning to his fake smile. Even in time of mistakes he could not afford to appear distracted or upset.

"I see." His said. "Continue the search for one more day, and then have Stark return to base if nothing is found."

"Hai." Ulquiorra bowed, and left silently.

Aizen never noticed the slight emotion Ulquiorra had in his eyes when he said Kurosaki Ichigo, and never would…

-

_**A/N: At first I was considering ending this chapter here, but as I've said with other stories, if I've been particularly awful and haven't updated a certain story for a while, or just updates in general then I try to make chapters longer…as an apology. Sorry! Midterm hell is almost over and probably be over by the time I post this chapter! Again sorry, loved the death threats!**_

-

**Chapter 4 Part 2**

"So this it?" Ichigo asked motioning to the medium sized mansion inside a cave. It'd seemed strange that a structure like this was Hueco Mundo, but here it was untouched by hollows.

"How'd you get something like this built?" Kinomi asked for the collective newbies. The twins nodded in agreement for the question.

"The ero-shinigami (3) built for us, and lined it with powerful wards." Lisa said casually, she had taken a book out of her pocket walked into the direction of the house.

"We lived here before we were in the human world." Love supplied smiling.

Ichigo nodded. "I had wondered where you'd all lived before coming to Karakura."

Hachi shrugged.

"Well, now you know." Hiyori told them pointedly. She fixed her sword and sonido-ed off, not caring if their guests followed or not.

-

It had taken about six hours but everyone of the fallen shinigami had been returned to Seireitei, and the results of the fight were less then joyous. Many of the casualties were displaying claw attacks at if some sort of hollow had chewed on them viciously.

Yamamoto as well as all the entire captains went grim at the news.

Any hope they had 'redeeming' the ex-substitute shinigami was almost gone now. The sight before them was so violent. Most of the deceased were missing limbs, and a select few were so badly wounded that it would taken a high class coroner to tell any of the soldiers apart.

"Were there any survivors?" Ukitake-taichou whispered but his voice was firm and everyone heard it.

Unohana-taichou glanced down as her eyes became shadowed, it was Ukitake needed to get an answer.

The room tensed for what seemed like an eternity, before Yamamoto spoke.

"Kurotsuchi, report."

The mentioned captain nodded and smiled happily as though there weren't dead any dead corpses being spoken about. Unohana-taichou glanced at him frowning at his uncaring attitude.

"I wasn't able to gather any sufficient data," He grounded out angrily. "But I was able to gather was Kurosaki Ichigo new reiatsu signature."

A few eyebrows rose at Mayuri's statement.

"New reiatsu?" Hitsugaya–taichou wondered out loud.

Mayuri's smile widens. "Yes, when a shinigami becomes a vaizard their reiatsu signature changes slightly, but its enough to destroy any tracer kidou's. But because we have his new reiatsu signature it is simply a matter of time until we find him…"

-

_**A/N: Still not long enough for my taste but, stupid writer's block is keeping from writing anything more…damn it! Hopeful I can get this story to five thousand or more words before chapter ten. **_

_**Oh, before I forget because I got some special reviews from the following reviewers, they will receive the next chapter before anyone else....(um...I can't really send the anonyous reviewers anything...)**_

_**Reveiwers-Namu Kyumi, Bleached Kitty, dark shadowed rose, Tsuki no Akebono,TAKCH1, Aftonen, MaskedTwilight, ragnorokrising, Kuroi Amaya, Dark Thorned Rose, Skeleton Toes....( You'll be getting the chapters around next week..)  
**_

_**Well, you readers know the drill…**_

_**Read and Review! **_


End file.
